Papá Cruel
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Cuando las bromas suelen ser crueles para un niño. "¡Eres un mal padre Antonio! ¡Te quemaré vivo, maldición!" "¡Ay, querubín, me haces tanto reír!" Crack... LOL.


**D**isclaimer: Hetalia ni LatinHetalia no son míos.

**A**dvertencia: La estupidez de Antonio. OoC… creo… asdsadasda. Bizarro, absurdo, muy pero muy asdasfasdas.

* * *

**Papá Cruel.**

Era un día más en el país de la pasión, dentro de este, un lindo y acogedor hogar familiar. Se podía respirar el amor en el aire de los pequeños países corriendo por el jardín, almorzando, entre varias actividades más.

― ¡Buaaaaaaaaahhhh!

―Deja de llorar, ya pasó Manu. ―le dijo el pequeño Martín.

― ¡Buaaaaaaaaahhhh!

― ¿Se puede saber porque llora, maldición? ―se acercó no un tanto preocupado 'mamá' Lovino.

―Papá Antonio le hizo una broma. ―contestó el rubio acariciando el hombro del afectado.

― ¿Una broma? ¿Qué pasó? Juro si te hizo algo malo, lo castro. Cuéntame Manuel. ―el italiano se sentó para quedar a la altura de sus pequeñines, pero el aludido no decía nada, solo a llorar y a llorar.

―Yo te contaré mamá. Lo que pasó fue que…

-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

― _¿Por qué yo solamente? ―preguntó Manuel llevado de la mano del español._

―_Porque me recuerdas a tu mami Lovino, y no te gusta estar con los demás. ―le sonrió. El menor lo desaprobó con un "hmp". _

― _¿Se puede saber adónde vamos?_

―_A casa de Gilbert, estará Francis también. No te preocupes, ellos llevaran a sus pequeños también, según lo que dijeron. Pero antes, te tengo un regalo._

― _¿Eh?_

―_Ese es tu regalo ―detuvieron el paso―, tu primer caballo._

― _¿Mí…caballo? ―se preguntó sorprendido._

―_Sí. Ve a jugar, a conocerlo. ―Antonio le sonrió nuevamente, le pidió que fuera a conocer su caballo._

_Era hermoso, un buen pelaje._

_Manuel corrió a él. Le dio una caricia, tuvo que colocarse de puntillas para tocarle la cabeza… aunque no alcanzó mucho._

― _¡Oye, como que aléjate de mí Pony! ¡Liet, nos atacan! _

― _¡Polonia, es solo un niño!_

― _¡No me importa! ¡Ha tocado mi Pony!_

― _¡Waaaaah! ―Manuel corrió hacia su padre, quién lo tomó en brazos y huyeron del lugar. El mayor corrió riéndose, y el pequeño asustado._

―_Ya pasó Manuel, solo fue una bromita. ¡Fusosososos! ¿Quieres un tomate?_

-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-

― ¿Cómo no puedes diferenciar un caballo de un pony, maldición? ―Lovino observa al chileno entrecerrando los ojos. Hay una gran diferencia entre un pony y un caballo, pero como todos eran aun pequeños, no conocían mucho. Suspiró.

―Pero no solo eso, che. El otro día lo llevó disfrazado de la reina a casa del tío Francis con la mentira que era una fiesta de disfraces.

―Con razón, yo pensaba que tú lo habías disfrazado.

― Se… sniff… burlaron de mí… yo… no soy… fleto… sniff… ¡Buaaaaaaaaahhh!

―Maldición, deja de llorar, no fue tan grave.

―Pero mami, no solo eso sucedió.

― ¿Qué, hay más?

―Sí.

-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.

_Después de todo lo acontecido con el pony de Polonia, llegaron a la casa de Prusia._

― _¡Aww, trajiste a uno de tus niños! ―Gilbert comenzó a piñizcar la mejilla al moreno―. ¡Puuu~! ¡Es tan lindo!_

― _¡Suéltame, me duele weón fleto!_

―… _¿qué dijo?_

―_Creo que… que lo sueltes ―es lo único que entendió el español―. ¿Y Francis y los otros niños?_

―_Está allá dentro, leyendo o algo así. Se fueron con Hungría._

―_Bien. Manu, dame la mano. Si Francis te mira de la misma forma que Martín, te escondes detrás de mis piernas, ¿vale?_

―_Hjm. ―acertó dándole la mano, siguiéndole la caminata hacia el francés._

_El rato fue pasando, el grupo de amigos, sobre todo el rubio habla sobre ciertas cosas censuradas como *censurado*, también *censurado*, para cuando *censurado*, y si fuera posible *censurado*. Y como todo era tan censurado, el pequeño Manuel se fue lo más alejado para no oírlos. Jugaba solo… maldiciendo al estúpido de su padre de cerebro de tomate. En eso, escuchó el inconfundible acento español detrás de su espalda._

― _¿Estás triste? ―preguntó preocupado, sentándose en el suelo._

―_Me aburro…_

― _¿Quieres divertirte? Prusia tiene algo con que puedes jugar._

― _¿Enserio? ―se interesó._

―_Sí ―enmarcó una de sus típicas sonrisas, dándole confianza a su colonia―. Prusia me dijo que puedes jugar con su pollito._

― _¿De verdad? Pero… lo tiene en su cabeza…_

―_No importa, dijo que se lo puedes sacar, y a Gilbert siempre le gustan que digan a Gilbird que es… ―le susurró al oído._

― _¿Y qué significa eso?_

―_Hermoso, grandioso. Bueno, ve a jugar. _

_Manuel corrió hacia el prusiano, se paró al frente. Lo miraba, luego a Gilbird._

_Francia y Prusia lo quedaron mirando extrañado, hasta que el menor, con sus manos cogió a la avecilla._

―_Oye… ―moduló enseguida el albino._

―_Tu pollito es muy gilipollas. ―dijo inocente mirando al pollito en sus manos._

― _¿Gili…? ¡Repítelo mocoso! ¡Gilbird es awesome! ¡Awesome! ¡Regrésaselo al awesome yo! ―Prusia, totalmente alterado y enojado, le arrebató el pollito volviéndoselo a colocar en su awesome cabeza. ¿Quién se creía ese mocoso? Nadie insultaba de esa manera a su awesome pollito. Cogió su espada y por centímetros de corta la cabeza al menor._

― _¡Waaah! ¡Pero si no dije nada malo! ―Manuel corrió donde su padre―. ¡Españaaaa~! ― se lanzó a sus brazos. Ambos salieron de la casa del prusiano._

― _¡Antonio, ven aquí! ¡Juro que cuando el awesome yo te vea, invadiré todas tus regiones vitales, incluyendo a todos tus hijos! ¡Y a ese mocoso por insultar al Gilbird! _

― _¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Eso fue grandioso! Fue una broma más del Jefe. No llores Manuel… ¡Fue divertido! ¡Fusososososos!_

-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Romano observó con atención al pequeño argentino.

Lo mataría. Sí. Mataría a ese irresponsable de España.

¡No, no lo mataría, eso jamás! Algo mucho mejor: Lo lanzaría a los tiburones o lo disfrazaría de ballena para luego lanzarlo al pacífico y que Japón lo capturara.

Mañana comenzaría con el traje.

― ¡España! ¡Ven aquí ahora! ―gritó. Se puso de pie. Se cruzó de brazos. Y espero a que el aludido llegara.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―dijo despreocupado.

― ¡Esto sucede! ―señaló a la víctima―. ¡Eres un enfermo! ¡Es un niño, maldición!

― ¿De qué hablas? ―no entendía.

―España-bastardo, me refiero a tus malditas bromas con Manuel.

―Aaah, eso. Pues… sí… jugamos algunas veces. ―sonrió.

― ¡Eres idiota o qué! ¡¿No ves que lo haces llorar y pasar vergüenza? ¡Por poco Prusia lo mata, maldición!

―Sí, tienes razón. Soy un padre irresponsable ―dijo serio observando a su colonia afectada por todas las crueles bromas, y suspiró―. ¿Lovi, te puedes llevar a Martín? Conversaré con él.

―Bien. Vamos Martín. ―cogió la mano del rubio y se lo llevó a la habitación.

Antonio cerró los ojos. Sonrió leve, y se agachó hacia el moreno.

―Perdón, fui muy cruel. No me di cuenta el daño que te causaba mis bromas. ¿Me perdonas?

―… ―con el ceño fruncido, y como una muestra de perdonar, lo abrazó.

―Jejeje, bien, me alegro mucho ―felizmente, le desordenó el cabello, y enseguida lo separó de él―. Creo que mamá Lovino se encuentra muy enojado. ¿Me haces un favor para que se tranquilice?

―Bueno…

―Pero que no sea de mi parte, no le gusta que yo le diga cosas lindas. ―dijo, y le susurró al oído.

Manuel corrió a la habitación de Martín, donde estaba el italiano. Se acercó a él llamando su atención tirando del pantalón.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Otra vez te está molestando?

―No. Quiero decirte algo.

Martín y Lovino lo miraron.

―Me gusta rajar tu polla, darme un polvo. Éntrale a un tío. ¿Le has puesto los tochos a papá España? Me gusta que seas cachondo.

(Tiempo de reacción de Lovino)

― ¡Estás castigado Manuel!

― ¡Me lo dijo papá España! ―corrió a toda velocidad, una vez más al español.

― ¡España-bastardo! ¡Esas cosas no se les enseña a un niño, maldición! ―Romano cogió una escoba para matar al mayor, mientras que los dos de habla hispana salieron corriendo de la casa.

―Uhm, le preguntaré a tío Francis que significan esas palabras. Las usaré en Manu cuando seamos grandes, ¡che!

― ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Otra broma del Jefe! ¡Jajajajaja! ―reía y reía llevando al pequeño Manuel en sus brazos, liberando las lágrimas―. ¡Ay, querubín, me haces tanto reír!

― ¡Eres un mal padre Antonio! ¡Te quemaré vivo, maldición!

¿Final feliz?

* * *

**N/A: **Idea surgida en un reviews de Chibisiam xD. Papá Cruel, es un gags donde el personaje del padre molesta a su hijo haciéndole bromas pesadas, y el hijo se pone a llorar y va a los brazos de su padre, este termina diciendo: Ay, querubín, me haces tanto reír. Xd

Que tierno Martín, usará esos poemas de Toño en Manu cuando sean grandes. LOL

_Glosario._

_Gilipollas: Imbécil. (Espa.)_

_Rajar: Soplar (Espa.)_

_Polla: Órgano reproductor masculino. (Espa.)_

_Darme un polvo: Sexo. (Espa.)_

_Éntrale a un tío: Acometida para ligar. (Espa.)_

_Tochos: Infiel. (Espa.)_

_Cachondo: (Espa. No es necesario decir que significa, ya lo deben saber ¬¬)_

**¿Review's?**

**Notas:**

Anni: Coffcoff ¿se escucha?

Gilbert: Sí... habla luego, no sé mierda que hago aquí. ¬¬

Anni: Bien. Esto es muy importante. Verán, mi amada esposa ya no se encuentra en la página...

Gilbert: ¿Divorcio?

Anni: No, sigo casada. Solo cerró su cuenta. Como sea, la cosa es que como ella ya no subirá más fic, y como nos habíamos propuestos a continuar los Horóscopos, yo los terminaré. Ejemplo, el de LietxPolonia, se hará de nuevo, pero por mí, porque el fic ya no se encuentra.

Gilbert: ¿Me vas a usar otra vez?

Anni: Dije, a los que faltan. ¿Con quieres que te use? ¿Con Francia, con España? Primero te lo corto, antes de que le fueras infiel a Eli o al señorito podridamente uke.

Gilbert: Ok, ok... solo apresúrate, tengo ir hacer cosas awesomes. Keseseseseseses.

Anni: Continuo, gracias a la interrupción de cierto PRUSIANO. *mirada acosadora* . También sobre el horóscopo de USAxMex o MexxUSA, lo hice... ¡Quedó espantoso! No pude hacerlo, de verdad... quisiera saber si alguien desea hacerlo, porque los amo juntos n/n

Gilbert: o/o ¿Eh? Tenía entendido que Alf es del pirata.

Anni: Sí, sí, cállate. ¿Alguien se ofrece? ¿Pli~s? Por supuesto puedo ayudar en recomendar buenas paginas donde saco la información.

Gilbert: Yo soy Capricornio, soy todo un domador. *sonríe con grandiosidad*

Anni: Con Eli, no. =D No me interrumpas, cuando termine insúltame todo lo que quieras. Eso sería todo. Espero tú respuesta si deseas ayudar a una buena niña inocente como yo.

Gilbert: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Inocente! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Anni: ... ¡HUNGRÍA!

Gilbert: ¡Detente, lo la llames! .

Anni: ...bueno... Y eso es todo.

Eli: ¿Alguien me llamó?

Anni: ...eh..

Gilbert: ...eh... no, no... no

Eli: ¿Eh? o.O?

Ivan: ¿Alguien quiere ser uno con Rusia, da?

¿Continuara algun día? La verdad nop. LOL.


End file.
